


i'm on the edge (of glory)

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Aftercare, BAMF Pepper Potts, Begging, Edging, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky and Steve make a bet, but then Bucky doesn't follow through. So Clint and Steve have to teach him a lesson.





	i'm on the edge (of glory)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 21 - Edging. oof, do I love writing these three. _this_ prompt, though - fuck. It went in so many different directions while I was writing it, and then finally _(finally)_ I managed to wrestle it into submission, and this is what came out of that. enjoy!!
> 
> I'm participating in Marvel Trumps Hate this year! Check out their [website](marveltrumpshate.com) and maybe support a creator or two!

**Clint**

It started with a simple bet. Steve bet Bucky that he could hold his breath longer than Bucky could, and Bucky, being a shit, accepted the bet - if only to watch Steve turn purple before he realized that Bucky wasn’t _ actually _ holding his breath, just puffing out his cheeks to make it look like he was. 

That, of course, ended up in a week-long prank war only brought to heel when Pepper had stormed into the common room, a bright pink blouse clenched in her hand. “Clint,” she growled, completely ignoring the quivering pile of supersoldier on the couch across from him. “If you do not get them under control _ immediately_, I will not be responsible for my actions.”

“Yes ma’am,” Clint had said, because he’s not a moron. You do not cross Pepper Potts and expect to come away unscathed. You just don’t. Bucky and Steve both disappeared from the Tower for a week after that, coming back with their tails between their legs and apology gifts in their hands. 

“Never again,” Steve says when they got back to their rooms after being called into Pepper’s office. He was white as a sheet and had a haunted look in his eyes. 

“That woman could have scared Pierce into joining Doctors Without Borders,” Bucky mutters, his metal arm recalibrating repeatedly. Clint laughs at them from where he’s sitting on the couch, sprawled in nothing but his skin and his hearing aids.

“Serves you right,” he says, still snickering. He’s not _ not _ paying attention to them, but he’s enjoying the first day off he’s had in a while, and the couch is sun-warmed under him. So he can’t really be blamed for tipping his head back and closing his eyes, nor can he be blamed for making a sound that could, _ technically_, be considered a yelp when he opens them to find two super-soldiers looming over him. 

“You look comfy,” Steve says.

“Practically melting all over the couch,” Bucky adds. 

“What can I say,” Clint smirks, “I’m relaxed after not having to deal with you two all day.” He manages to hold the smirk for a couple seconds, but it falls as soon as he sees Steve’s lip twitch. The three of them laugh, mostly at nothing, before Clint stretches his arms above his head and cracks his back. 

The mood, of course, changes immediately. “Bet I could hold off longer than you,” Steve challenges, grinning. 

“Did we learn nothing from the last time we made a bet?” Bucky complains, but he’s already stripping off his shirt and hauling Steve towards the bedroom, so he’s probably joking. 

“Haven’t you heard, Buck?” Steve says, stretching out on the bed. “I never learn anything.”

Clint snorts, drawing their attention. “We amusin’ you or somethin’?” Bucky asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“Or something,” Clint answers, settling into the armchair they keep at the end of their bed. “Go sit in front of Steve.”

“Who put you in charge?” Bucky says jokingly, but he’s already crawling up the bed and settling in between Steve’s legs, his back to Steve’s broad chest. 

“Put your ankles over his,” Clint says, watching Bucky’s face, “And hold his hands.” As soon as Bucky’s even remotely restrained, all the tension drains out of his body and he slumps back into Steve, perfectly content to just be held like that for the rest of the night. 

Unfortunately, that’s not what Clint - or Steve - have in mind. They spend the next forty minutes taking Bucky apart, using everything from their mouths to their hands to their favourite vibrator to bring Bucky to the brink seven separate times. Steve comes four times before they hit the forty-minute mark (once from grinding up against Bucky’s back, twice from the vibrator, and once from Clint’s hands) and Clint himself only comes twice - but in his defense, he’s not a super-soldier with a super-soldier refractory period.

Bucky’s full-out sobbing by the time they think he’s reached his limits, and considering he hasn’t safeworded out, clearly he thinks he can go further. But part of being a good partner, in bed and otherwise, is knowing when to stop. “Please, please, let me come, I need to come, Clint, please!” Bucky sobs, tears running down his face.

“I dunno, Steve, you think he’s learned his lesson?” Clint asks, already turning off the vibrator.

“I know I have,” Steve answers, flushed and sweaty. “And I’m way more stubborn than Buck is.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Clint hums. He moves up the bed a little and wraps his hand around Bucky’s swollen, leaking cock. “What do you think, Buck? Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes, please, I swear, I’ll never do it again,” Bucky pleads, muscles in his abdomen clenching furiously as he tries to thrust up into Clint’s grip. 

Clint sighs. “Well, if you _ swear_,” he says, like it’s a chore, and he’s barely jacked his shaft twice when Bucky comes with a hoarse shout, shooting so high it nearly hits the ceiling. “There you go, there’s our Bucky,” Clint says softly, petting Bucky’s hair as he comes back down to earth, shaking, tears still slipping out of his eyes. “You were perfect, baby.”

Clint gets up and heads to the washroom, grabbing a damp cloth for each of them, a large glass of water for Bucky and Steve, and a soft, oversized sweater for Bucky. He likes to be wrapped in soft things when he comes back down, and Clint’s learned to keep a sweater or two on hand. As he comes back to the bed, he hears Steve murmuring something to Bucky, too quietly for his mortal and already damaged ears to hear.

He quickly cleans the three of them up, puts the sweater on Bucky, then climbs into bed on Bucky’s other side and presses close. “Thank you,” Bucky says hoarsely. Clint hands him the water and smooths a hand down his side. 

“Always,” he says, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s temple.

“Always,” Steve echoes. Bucky wraps an arm around Steve, tosses his leg across Clint’s thigh, and is out like a light, little snores escaping his slightly open mouth. “He’s adorable, isn’t he?” Steve asks, staring down at Bucky with literal hearts in his eyes. 

“Equally as adorable as you are,” Clint answers, snickering when Steve flushes bright red.

“Shut up,” he mutters.

“Nah,” Clint says cheerfully, “Don’t think I will, not until you both know how adorable you are.” Abruptly, he’s hit in the face with a pillow.

“I’m going to adorably murder the both of you if you don’t shut the fuck up,” Bucky threatens, his voice muffled as he’s still face down in Steve’s chest.

“Yes, Sergeant,” Steve jokes, and Bucky twists his nipple with the metal hand. Clint winces in sympathy, then settles into bed, sleepy and sated.

**Author's Note:**

> ** ANNOUNCEMENT: ** by October 31, I will have changed my handle across all platforms (Twitter, Tumblr, Discord and Ao3) so don't be freaked when you see a new person around and no more me. I _am_ that new person!


End file.
